When Tam meet Amy
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon tells Tam that he is married and his old friend is interested in meeting the woman who made Sheldon fall in love. Besides Amy learns about the girls in Sheldon's childhood.


**The other day I was watching the 12x04 again when I had this idea, so I hope you like it!**

-I want you to know I'm really proud of everything you've done- Tam said getting a little closer to Sheldon.

-Thank you- replied Sheldon smiling- It did work out for me- he thought about his friends that even though he didn't admit it often he enjoyed having them in his life and especially he thought about his wife- And I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you.

-They did work out for me- Tam looked confused at his old friend without understanding why he said that.

-Oh Tam you don't need to be brave on my account-Sheldon stood up and crossed his arms

-I'm not - Tam smiled- I have a great wife and amazing children. I'm very happy.

-I think I understand you- Sheldon said after a few seconds.

\- You do?- Tam asked, glad that his friend apparently understood.

-Now I know what it is to have an amazing wife.

\- Are you married? - He ask clearly surprised.

-Yes.

-With a woman?

-Of course with a woman!-Sheldon exclaimed. -Did you thought I was gay?"

-Really not. But I thought maybe you invented some kind of robot or something like that.

-Well, no. She is a fairly normal and real woman- he sat down in his chair and opened his laptop.

-I'm quite surprised because once you told me you would never get married.

-Never say never,- he said remembering what his father had said when he was 10 years old.

-Well, I guess you'll want to keep working-Tam started walking towards the door- I was glad to see you.

-Don't be silly-Sheldon looked at his old friend- We have not seen each other in years and we must catch up with our lives.

-Are you serious?- Sheldon nodded. -Very well.- Tam sat on one of the chairs facing Sheldon.

-I'll show you a picture of Amy so you can see that she's real.

-Are she reading a comic book? -Tam asked when he saw the picture of a woman sitting on a blue sofa and holding something in her hands.

-Yes- said Sheldon proud of his wife. That picture had been taken a few days after Amy went to Stuart's store and Denisse recommended several comics. Even though he knew that she had bought them because that way she could talk about comics with him, in the end she had liked them so much that she had bought more. Sheldon took that picture without her knowing it.

-That is incredible. You found a pretty woman who likes comics...

-And she's almost as smart as me.

-Really?- Sheldon nodded. "Is it physical, too?

-No, she's a neurobiologist.

-Sounds like a very interesting woman.

-She is- Sheldon smiled as he thought something- Do you want to meet her?

-Yeah, sure.

-Well, let's go to see her -said getting up.

-Right now?

-Yes, she works here at Caltech.

-So... your wife and you work in the same place.

-It's what I just said- Sheldon rolled his eyes at the obvious.

-What I'm trying to say is ...-Tam couldn't believe he was about to ask Sheldon about this. -If you have ... fun together here in Caltech.

-Of course we have. Sometimes we work in her laboratory or ...

-I wasn't talking about that- Tam sighed. Sheldon had changed a lot but apparently in some things he was still too innocent.

-Do you mean if we had coitus here at the university?" Tam nodded. -I suggested once that I'd lower my pants to make a baby in her lab, but she refused.

-Okay ... -Tam was beginning to regret having asked.

-So I tried to seduce her but it did not work- he shrugged his shoulders- Although now that I think about it maybe it would have worked if I ...

-Dr. Cooper, -said a voice behind him. Sheldon turned around and saw one of Amy's students - Dr. Fowler is not here.

-Do you know where she went?

-She said something about needing to get home early.

-Thank you. Come on Tam- he started walking followed by his friend.

-It's a pity your wife is not here. I would have liked to meet her.

-You'll still meet her. We will go to my apartment.

-I don't want to disturb.

-Nonsenses. She loves to invite people to our apartment.

-Really? I thought you were not a fan of people.

-And I am not. I hate it.

-You really love her,- he said, looking at Sheldon with a smile.

-I know. That little vixen has changed me.

-It's okay. I accept your invitation but I must find my son first.

-Good. I'll see you in my office. -He put his hand on his shoulder and then started walking from there.

-Wait.- Sheldon stopped and looked at Tam. -Don't you want to meet my son?

-No, thank you- he smiled at Tam and then walked on.

-Hello- Sheldon greeting to see his friends eating- You all remenber Tam. My best friend from high school.

-How's it going? - asked Rajesh.

-Sheldon's been showing me the university- Tam replied smiling at the boys- And he took me to the laboratory to meet his wife but apparently she left early.

\- So we'll go to my apartment.

-Sounds great.- Leonard took a bite of his food.

-That's right, so hurry up, you have to take us-said Sheldon, patting him on the shoulder.

-Sure- Leonard raised his arms and then left the fork on his plate.

-Don't bother yourself. I can call a cab -said Tam.

-No, it's okay- picked up his plate from the table- We almost always go home together.

-Don't you go with your wife?-He ask, looking at Sheldon.

-Yes, but sometimes she has to work late so I'm going with Leonard to home.

-You ... live together?

-Something like that- Leonard said and Tam looked at him confused- We live in the same building.

-Oh, I understand.

-Thanks for bringing us-said Tam when they arrived at the building.

-No problem.

-This could have been our building if you had moved with me- said Sheldon.

-We're not going to use the elevator?- Tam ask, seeing that Sheldon and Leonard are climbing the stairs.

-No, and if you had moved with me, I would never have had to destroy the elevator.

-What?

-I ... I was using some rocket fuel ... I did some calculations wrong and...

-It was about to die inside the elevator while trying to get rid of the container about to explode and I had to save him.

-Wow, that's an interesting story.

-Yes and since then I have to go up and down these stairs every day- complained Sheldon- Another reason why you should have moved with me.

-Just ignore him- Leonard advised, seeing that Tam did not know what to say.

-I still have more complaints about all the things I would have avoided if Tam had moved in with me.

\- Fortunately I will not have to listen to them - Leonard said taking out his keys to open the door of his apartment.

-Yes, well...

-And before you continue, just think that if Tam had moved in with you, you would never have met Amy.

-Of course I would met her. She would have started working at Caltech anyway and ...

\- Would you have talked to her?

-Maybe - Leonard smiled because even if Sheldon didn't admit it, he knew that Sheldon agreed with him.-It was nice to meet you-he said to Tam before entering his apartment.

-Dear, I'm home-Sheldon said when he didn't see his wife in the living room.

-I was thinking that I thought I heard your voice in the hallway- Amy shouted from the room.

-Yes, well ... -he turned to his friend and smiled- I have a surprise for you.

-Me too- opened the door of the room-What do you think?

-Wowza- Sheldon said when he saw his wife's new dress

-Oh, hello- Amy noticed the man behind her husband- I did not know we would have visitors.

-It was a surprise. Amy, he's Tam, my best friend from high school.

-Nice to meet you.- Amy shook the man's hand.

-Nice to meet you, too. And for your clothes I guess you were going to go somewhere so ...

-It's our date night.

-You're right,- Sheldon said. -I completely forgot.

-Then with more reason I think I should leave.

-No, no- Amy smiled- I'd like you to come to dinner with us.

-Are you sure it's not a problem?" Tam asked uncomfortably.

-No way.

-Very well. Amy show him my collection of comics and trains while I take a shower-Sheldon said smiling to his wife.

-Sure baby.- Sheldon ran to his room and closed the door.-Don't worry, I'm not going to show you anything ... unless you want to.

-I'm okay. I prefer to meet the woman who managed to turn Sheldon Cooper into a real boy- he joked.

-We can go now - Sheldon said half an hour later when he left the room. Both Amy and Tam stood up. -Well? Did you find what to talk about in my absence?

-Yes and really your wife is more awesome than I thought- Tam smiled at Amy.

-Hey! -Sheldon took Amy's hand- I remind you that you're married.

-Relax Sheldon-Amy stroked his arm- He's just being nice.

-It's okay, I'm sorry- He look at his old friend- I only warn you ... she is not for you.

-Relax Sheldon. I know.

When they arrived at the restaurant a waitress took them to their table and asked them what they wanted to order. Tam and Amy quickly ordered but Sheldon had doubts about a couple of dishes so he started questioning the waitress until Amy put her hand on Sheldon's, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then Sheldon finally decided he was going to order. While Tam saw them with joy and curiosity.

-This reminds me a little of when we used to eat with Libby in the high school library-said Tam.

-Who is Libby?- Amy asked before sipping her drink.

-A girl who was our friend for a while until Sheldon fell in love with her-Amy almost spits out her drink-and discovered that she only saw him as a child.

-You were in love with that girl?- Amy asked curiously.

-I wasn't in love with her- Sheldon frowned- I was a child and I let me dazzle for her knowledge in Geology.

-Is that why you hate Geology?- Amy arched her eyebrows amused.

-No. I hate geology because it's the dumbest science.

-Well, why did you never mention Libby?

-For the same reason I never mention Tam-said Sheldon as if it were obvious.

\- Do you also have her in your list of enemies?

-That's right- confirmed Sheldon.

-Do you have a list of enemies?" Tam asked.

-Relax, I removed you a couple of hours ago and I added you to my list of friends- He take out his phone and he show the list to Tam with a smile.

\- Do you have any other friend of your childhood that you have never mentioned?

-No.

\- What about Paige?

-Who is Paige?

-Tam, Do you want to go back to my list of enemies or what?-He ask staring at the man in front of him. Tam raised her hands in surrender- Paige was a girl my age who took physics college classes on Friday afternoons with me.

-Is she also on your enemies list?

-No.

-And why did you never talk about her?

-For the same reason why I don't like Leslie Winkle.

-She's smarter than you, isn't she?

-She is- Tam said and Sheldon glared at him.

-And ... she's pretty?- Amy asked. Sheldon shrugged so Amy looked at Tam.

-Yes ... very beautiful- he answered after hesitating a few seconds.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and a couple of hours later Amy and Sheldon took Tam to his hotel, and Tam asked Sheldon to keep in touch and had even invited them to Texas to meet his family.

-I don't like the idea of meeting his family," said Sheldon, crossing his arms.

-Well, for me it's a great idea. Besides, it's not like we're going tomorrow. It will be until the holidays and you will have plenty of time to prepare.

-Fine- turned to see his wife who had her eyes on the road- Are you okay?

-Yes

-Sure? You seem a little distracted.

-I was thinking about ... Libby and Paige.

-Why?- Sheldon asked without understanding.

-I was wondering what would have happened if ... you had followed in contact with any of them.

-I don't understand.

-Maybe ... you would have fallen in love with any of them.

-It is absurd-Sheldon looked at his wife as if she had gone crazy- When I met Libby I was 9 years old and I was impressed by her knowledge in Geology which was silly because Geology is not interesting at all.

-And what about Paige? She was as smart as you ... and pretty.

-Yeah, and she was also very annoying and she liked to break the rules. Once I was expelled me from a museum for her fault -he said with a frown as he remembered that moment.

-So.. you don't miss having them in your life?

-Not at all. And now I realize that the best thing that could happen to me is that Tam decided to stay in Texas.

-Really?

-Yes, because if Tam had moved in with me I would never have met you- he take Amy's hand in his own, taking advantage of the fact that they were at a traffic light- Meeting you is one of the best things that has happened to me in my life.

-I love you -said Amy trying not to cry of happiness.

-And I love you- he leaned over and kissed Amy, he was about to separate when she took his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. They separated until the back vehicle began to whistle for them to advance. Sheldon smiled at his wife while he wished to arrive soon to his apartment to continue enjoying how wonderful his life had been without Tam but with his other friends and above all ... with Amy.

 **I hope you liked this little story and if you have seen Young Sheldon you will notice a couple of references. And if you haven't seen the serie, I recommend you to do it. It's great. Anyway, thanks for reading and the comments are appreciated.**


End file.
